Un lemmon de dos chicas iguales II
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Segunda historia lemmon de mi autoría Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


Candy tomó la cara de Annie con sus manos en cada mejilla para besarla, la pelinegra correspondió el beso, el cual se fue volviendo más intenso, la rubia pecosa empezó a lamer el cuello de su amiga provocando en esta un pequeño gemido.

De cuenta nueva Candy juntó sus labios con los de Annie aunque no lo hacía de la manera como tal, de hecho era uno donde ponía toda su pasión y todo su deseo, ahora volvía a trasladar sus caricias al cuello donde obviamente la pelinegra gemía de manera pequeña mientras el tacto le traicionaba ya que pasó su mano derecha sin querer sobre uno de los pechos, exactamente en el pecho izquierdo de la rubia pecosa haciendo que la joven quedara de piedra al sentir ese toque.

Luego posó otra mano sobre el otro seno y fue ahí donde nuestra Annie con cara de idiota ante ese tacto suave como cálido como si tocara una almohada o un balón de felpa, Candy no gimió de hecho rió bajito como si ese frote fuese algo gracioso, comúnmente se enfadaría ya que era cosa de pervertidos pero Annie era su novia así que no había algún problema al respecto

-Ah, lo siento- Se disculpó la pelinegra mientras soltaba sus manos del busto de su amiga la cual no dudó en quitarse su camiseta donde aparte de usar ese brassier naranja con fuegos rojos también estaba un pecho marcado, no de una manera exagerada a punto de estallar sino que era uno moderado y delineado

La pobre Annie se llevó las manos a la boca aunque también recordaba esos tiempos donde Candy demostraba su habilidad de escalar arboles pero también recordaba un episodio donde en una visita que hizo la pecosa en el hogar de Pony todos los niños del orfanato se impresionaron al ver que la rubia pecosa como cualquier soldado se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer lagartijas, según por palabras de los pequeños Candy logró hacer unas 300 lo que dejaría asustado a cualquiera, no creía que la resistencia física pudiera ser demasiada.

Junto con las clases de kickboxing y esto ya era de otro mundo… No tenía explicación

-Oh rayos… Tus pechos realmente son más grandes de lo que pensaba y este abdomen… ¿Qué demonios eres? ¿Acaso estuviste en la Marina?

-No, en realidad. Durante mi estancia con los Ardley, Anthony y los demás tomábamos clases de defensa personal aunque me las tuve muy difícil entrenando- Se rascó la nuca y señaló sus senos los cuales no eran del tipo de ecchi exagerado, eran unos decentes y comunes de chicas de su edad digamos que los 78 y 80 de medida (Bajo pecho), y su sostén era un cop haciéndola creer que estaba rodeando los 85 y 90 (Contorno pecho).

-Si son algo grandes pues es correcto pero tampoco eso no me lo esperaba- Se rascó el cuello mientras se sonrojaba, no de vergüenza sino de impresión y miró a su amiga, notando la reacción anonadada de ésta le dijo

-¿Acaso quieres tocarme primero? Si quieres puedes hacerlo

La joven ojiazul con su timidez posó de cuenta nueva sus manos sobre sus pechos, se sentía raro como suave y frotando un pequeño balón de agua mientras la pobre pecosa estaba con una sonrisa incomoda, ok, todo muy bonito pero Annie se pasó de lanza con eso, no sabía que sus manos eran rápidas hasta que la tímida se lanzó como pantera hacia su pecosa para besarla nuevamente hasta que las prendas cayeron donde al final decidieron jugar con sus cuerpos rozándose y tocándose entre ellas debajo de sus ropas.

Pero obviamente tal como lo pensó Candy demostró tener madera para ser de parte la activa, retiró de manera lenta los vestidos de su amada ojiazul, caricias suaves sobre su piel, besos plasmados desde el cuello hasta el pecho, besos, lamidas, mordidas… Signos de que era su más amada pertenencia como el más querido y fuerte vínculo.

Candy estaba muy sorprendida, Annie estaba debajo de ella, desnuda, con el color rojizo inundando sus mejillas y sus cabellos negros inundando la blanca almohada, no oponía resistencia a lo cual la rubia pecosa tragó saliva para besar sus labios, quería poner a prueba la resistencia de su amiga ojiazul.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tocó el pecho izquierdo de Annie, la cual de manera instantánea gimió ante el tacto al tiempo que rompía el beso

-Candy, ¿Estás segura de esto?- Preguntó la pelinegra intentando cubrirse el busto- No quiero ir tan rápido

-No te preocupes, mi amor- Le guiñó el ojo como señal de confianza y comprensión- Sé que quieres esto al igual que yo- En eso aprovechó para verle la entrepierna

-Annie, ¿Te masturbas pensando en mí?

La chica tímida quedó roja y en silencio

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!- Estaba completamente avergonzada mientras la rubia pecosa aprovechó para abrirle las piernas y en menos de nada dio con la conclusión de que su amiga no era virgen, ya eran dos, porque Candy perdió su pureza con Anthony. La rubia ahora ya tenía la ventaja de que estaban iguales.

-Bien señorita Britter, voy a poner en práctica lo que he aprendido- Dijo aquello en un tono seductor como provocador acompañado de una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Acaso quieres ser castigada?

-Sí…- Las orbes azules de Annie brillaban con ganas como con ilusión, quería a esa pecosa hasta lo más profundo de su corazón- Ese es mi mayor deseo, que me hagas sentir tu mujer, de hecho quiero ser tu mujer

-Annie…

Una vez más las dos chicas se besaron hasta un punto donde la rubia pecosa metió un dedo dentro de su amiga, la cual puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amada con tal de soportar el tacto dentro de ella

-Mmm… Candy- Gimió la pelinegra al sentir los dedos de Candy jugando con su clítoris aunque por ahora la rubia pecosa optó por jugar con uno de los pechos de la pelinegra la cual tapó su boca con una mano pero era inevitable que Candy jugara flotando su pecho, el tamaño de su busto era un poco pequeño pero al menos estando a la par de la pecosa rubia que los tenía un poco grandes, es decir 78 y 80 de busto respectivamente.

Pero no era excusa para que la pecosa pudiera jugar y probar ese manjar, chupando y lamiendo ese botón duro rosa provocando un enorme placer en la pelinegra la cual empezaba a soltar su voz en lindos gemidos los cuales eran como una buena música para los oídos de Candy

-Annie… Tus pechos son muy lindos y suaves… Te ves linda- Decía la rubia pecosa con voz juguetona mientras seguía probando esos senos aparte de jugar con la sensibilidad de su amiga

-Candy, por favor no pares- Annie guió la mano de su amiga hacia su zona íntima, en menos de nada los dedos de la pecosa flotaban sobre la concha mojada

-¡Oh sí Candy! ¡Así, así!... ¡Dame más, dame más!

-Ahora se viene lo chido - Bajó por el abdomen de la pelinegra hasta llegar a su vagina abierta y comenzó a usar como en introducir la lengua enviando quizás descargas eléctricas como olas grandes hacia la mente y el cuerpo de la pobre pelinegra

-¡Por favor! ¡Más rápido!- De manera loca se aferraba a los cabellos de su amiga la cual usaba de manera ingeniosa su boca y lengua o a veces los dedos donde jugaba dentro de la chica tímida disminuyendo la velocidad y el ritmo de acuerdo a las órdenes de su amiga, una vez más seguía besando los labios de la pasiva pelinegra, en menos de nada Candy sentía que sus dedos estaban derritiéndose en un pequeño horno mientras Annie hacía una cara rara como lasciva, lo estaba disfrutando.

Repetía su nombre de manera incesante mientras Candy sentía que exploraba el infierno y por alguna razón la voz como el lado dócil como débil la hacían calentarse, no dudó en quitarse los shorts que tenía puestos y se apartó las bragas y se bajó el sostén, abrió sus piernas para dar paso a la pose tradicional de tribadismo, en menos de nada sus sexos se golpeaban entre sí hasta se oía el golpeteo entre ambas entradas junto a los gemidos y los jadeos que resollaban en las cuatro paredes, se daban el placer mutuo entre ambas.

Se decían y se gritaban fuertemente sus nombres hasta que finalmente llegaron al clímax, ahora ambas estaban tiradas en la cama respirando de manera agitada e intentando recuperar aire, Annie aprovechó para darle un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia pecosa

-Te amo Candy

-Yo te amo aún más- Sonrió infantilmente sacando una risa de su chica tímida- Oye, ¿Te gustó lo que hicimos?

-De hecho me agradó- El sonrojo la traicionaba pero no dejaba de que al menos diera su palabra ante aquellas sensaciones eléctricas por sobre su cuerpo- Pero la próxima vez tú serás la pasiva

-Lo dudo, es imposible que me derrotes en un mano a mano- Decía la rubia pecosa con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras la chica tímida se reía bajito, acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de esa pecosa fornida hasta que se durmió mientras Candy la envolvía como si fuera una manta humana hasta que quedaron profundamente dormidas ante la espera del alba.


End file.
